Shedinja (Pokémon)
|} Shedinja (Japanese: ヌケニン Nukenin) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It is considered a special evolution of , appearing only when Nincada evolves into starting at level 20, as long as there is an extra space in the player's party and an extra in the player's bag. An extra Poké Ball is not necessary to obtain Shedinja in Generation III. Biology Shedinja is a Pokémon based on a cicada's shed exoskeleton. Most of its body is light brown, but the abdomen is gray. It has four protrusions on its underside instead of legs; the top pair is brown, while the lower is gray. There are round protrusions on the side of its head with narrow slits for eyes. Two lines encircle its abdomen and a white halo floats above its head. On its back is a pair of tattered wings divided into three wingtips. A hole between its wings reveals that its body completely hollow and dark, as it possesses no internal organs. It is said that looking into this empty space will steal one's spirit. Its shell is very hard, which gives it strong defense but renders it incapable of movement. It does not breathe and floats without moving its wings. It lives in . In the anime Major appearances Shedinja debuted in The Princess and the Togepi, under the ownership of Colonel Hansen. It was his main battling Pokémon. It reappeared in A Togepi Mirage!, where it was eventually defeated by Misty's Gyarados's . Minor appearances A 's Shedinja made cameos in Hi Ho Silver Wind! and Deceit and Assist, where it was seen competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival. Another Shedinja also appeared in a cameo in a visualization in the former episode. A Coordinator's Shedinja appeared in The Saffron Con. A 's Shedinja appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it was a participant in the Pokémon Sky Relay. It was in a team also consisting of and . Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shedinja first appeared in Can I Ninjask You a Question?, when Aqua Admin Amber, having been deprived of his Pokémon after being abandoned by Archie, borrowed a Nincada from his comrade Shelly, which then immediately evolves into a , putting Wattson in quite a pinch with the incredible speed it gained by the minute. Although the old Gym Leader eventually managed to defeat it, a Shedinja formed from the shell Ninjask shed and attacked him from behind, sending him sinking into the ocean. In Sneaky Like Shedinja, used Shedinja to exploit its Ability, as well as the fact that it has one base HP, requiring no items to resuscitate itself. In A Dust-Up With Dusclops, a Shedinja was used by in his challenge. A student's Shedinja appeared in Movie Panic. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Shedinja reappears as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In the spirit battle; Shedinja (a yellow Mr. Game & Watch) has only 1 hp, but Wonder Guard is depicted as giving Shedinja complete invincibility for 90% of the match. However the invincibility is disabled periodically for about a second; allowing the player to KO Shedinja with just one hit. Game data Pokédex entries evolves. This bizarre Pokémon is entirely immobile - it doesn't even breathe.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations with extra slot in party}} with extra slot in party}} |} |} with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball}} with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball}} with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball}} }} |} |} |} |} with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball}} with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Automatic on obtaining }} |area=Secret Storage 19, Endless Level 33, Forever Level 33, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater (post-ending)}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch, Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 5}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 457}} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 1 Shedinja|English|United States|50|October 18 to 24, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Shedinja}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Shedinja can also be damaged by and any of the Shadow moves from Pokémon Colosseum and . The moves , , and can hit Shedinja prior to Generation V. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, the standard A-button tackle will do one HP damage. In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, foe Shedinja always has a maximum of 5 HP, whereas in Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, foe Shedinja always has a maximum of 10 HP. However, as a team member, Shedinja's HP is not capped. Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution ''Note: The Poké Ball has to be a regular Poké Ball. ''Note: In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Shedinja will not be mentioned when evolving Nincada, but will subsequently appear in 's Assembly. Sprites Trivia * From Generation IV onwards, a basic (a requirement for evolution) is removed from the bag upon evolution to produce a Shedinja. In Generation III, Shedinja instead copied the ball Nincada was in; this is the only legitimate way to get a Shedinja in a non-standard Poké Ball. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Shedinja. * Shedinja has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon, and the lowest base stat of all Ghost-type Pokémon. * Shedinja is the only evolved Pokémon that has a lower base stat total than its . * Shedinja is one of only three Pokémon (other than baby Pokémon) to have a different Egg Group than its evolutionary relatives, being in the while and are in the . (The other two Pokémon that share this trait are and , which are both in the group.) However, because it , it cannot breed with Pokémon other than . * Shedinja inherits the same game of origin, personality value, s, s, OT, Trainer ID number and Secret ID number, and met location as the Nincada that shed it. It also inherits the Pokérus if the Nincada had it. Among other things, due to keeping the same game of origin, personality value, and Trainer and Secret ID numbers, Shedinja will be Shiny if and only if the Nincada was . * The Shedinja shed from a Nincada has no nickname, and the player is not given an opportunity to nickname it. The only way to give Shedinja a nickname is for the Nincada's original Trainer to take it to a Name Rater. * Shedinja's Ability renders it immune to 13 of 18 attack types, the most of any Pokémon; four of these immunities (to , , , and ) are entirely unique to Shedinja. This also gives it a few further distinctions: ** Even if it is affected by or , Shedinja is still immune to and attacks. ** Shedinja is immune to all one-hit knockout moves, unless a Pokémon with uses or . **Shedinja is the only Pokémon immune to attacks during , as well as ** If is used to make Shedinja a type, it will have immunities to 16 of 18 attack types. * Prior to Generation V, if Nincada learns a move upon evolving into , Shedinja will also know this move. This means that Shedinja can learn any of Ninjask's level up moves starting at level 20, but can only simultaneously have multiple of them if they are learned at the same level. From Generation V onward, Shedinja starts with the moves Nincada knew prior to evolution. * Shedinja is the only genderless Pokémon that can learn Egg Moves (as a Nincada). and have Egg Moves programmed into their data in , but there is no way for them to learn these moves. * Even though looking into the crack on Shedinja's back is said to steal one's spirit, all of Shedinja's back sprites display it perfectly, yet no negative effects happen to the in-game. * Shedinja is the only Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team to be able to change its name. * In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, wild Shedinja will spawn on any tile where a wild Nincada was defeated after several turns have passed. They move once every two turns and do not attack. Additionally, other wild Pokémon will try to attack the wild Shedinja if they are nearby, allowing them to evolve without defeating the player or their allies if they succeed in causing it to faint. * Shedinja is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 236. 1 HP trivia Shedinja has many unique characteristics derived from the fact that it has only 1 HP: * Shedinja is the only Pokémon to have a stat not calculated by the standard formula; if it were, Shedinja would have at least 11 HP even at level 1. * Shedinja is the only Pokémon that cannot gain any additional HP s. ** In Generation VI, s in HP can be earned from Super Training, though they have no effect for Shedinja. * Having only 1 HP, Shedinja's and stats normally have no practical purpose in battle. However, if Shedinja receives a through Baton Pass, its Defense and Special Defense are factored into damage the substitute takes. Shedinja's Defense and Special Defense stats also become relevant if a Pokémon uses on it or if Shedinja uses (via ). * From Generation IV onward, Shedinja is the only Pokémon that can knock itself out from full health with the recoil damage from . * Outside of battle, Shedinja immediately recovers from after four steps in Generation IV; in Generation III, it will immediately faint after four steps. * Despite it being able to learn , , and , they will always fail; consequently, the only way Shedinja can have a substitute is via . * Although Shedinja can learn , it cannot normally use it without making itself faint. * If Shedinja uses (via Mimic), it will cut the target's HP in half, similarly to . * Shedinja is the only Pokémon that has its HP restored to maximum when leveled up with a (prior to Generation VI) or revived with a . * In Generation V onward, if a Shedinja has (for example, being hit by followed by with something with Sturdy), it can survive any damaging move or damage. * If a Shedinja is holding a , it can survive any single damaging move or instance of damage. * Shedinja is the only Pokémon that will never recover HP using an . Origin It is based on the that s leave behind when they finish their into adults. Concerning its species' ninja theme, it also appears to be a reference to the fabled ninjutsu technique 空蝉 utsusemi, where a ninja uses a dummy or replica of itself to evade and escape from threats, and where its namesake also alludes to the cast off shed husk of a cicada. It may also be based on a guardian angel, due to the halo-like object floating above its head. Its Ability probably alludes to this. Name origin Shedinja is a combination of shed (to cast off skin or exoskeleton) and . Nukenin is a pun on 抜け忍 nukenin, a term for ninja who have abandoned their clan and lord. It also combines 抜け殻 nukegara (casting off skin) and ninja. In other languages , from and ninja |fr=Munja|frmeaning=From and ninja |es=Shedinja|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ninjatom|demeaning=From Ninja and Phantom |it=Shedinja|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=껍질몬 Kkubjilmon|komeaning=From and monster |zh_cmn=脫殼忍者 / 脱壳忍者 Tuōkérěnzhě|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Shedding ninja". May also be from |hi=शेडिंजा Shedinja|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Шединья Shedin'ya|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Ninjatom es:Shedinja fr:Munja it:Shedinja ja:ヌケニン zh:脱壳忍者